Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''was a wizarding school in the Highlands of Scotland, which accepted students from England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. Founded in the late 10th century, Hogwarts was renowned for being one of the finest magical schools in the world. Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, the school was unplottable and impossible to find though it was known for being located in the Highlands of Scotland in Hogwarts Castle. Teaching a range of subjects, from Charms to Defence Against the Dark Arts, it was a boarding school attended from 1 September until June or July the next year. Enrolled from the day they were born, the student receives an acceptance letter for their eleventh birthday. The motto of the school was the Latin "''Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", which meant "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon". The school was attended for seven years, with two major exams for every subject. Location and Layout Hogwarts School was located in Hogwarts Castle on a cliff in the Highlands of Scotland. There was a loch named the Black Lake which led to an underground harbour. There were sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, greenhouse and many turrets and towers. The three highest towers were the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower. There was one full-size Quidditch Pitch and an Owlery. There was even a large dense forest called the Forbidden Forest. The school was unplottable, meaning it was impossible to find the school. There were spells and enchantments which made the school look like old ruins to any Muggle who happened to see it. There was another enchantment which stopped witches and wizards from apparating to and from the school. Albus Dumbledore observed the school had many secrets which even he never knew of, and rooms would move around and there were many secret passageways found, including one leading to the Shrieking Shack nearby through The Whomping Willow which was near the Forbidden Forest. The home of the Keeper of Keys was near the edge of the Forest. Founding In the late 10th century, the founders knew there was a need for a school of magic. They founded the school with an idea of what kind of students they hoped to create and created four houses to represent that. However Salazar Slytherin's idea was of a school for pure-blood students only, which the other founders never agreed with, and Slytherin eventually left the school. When Slytherin left, he created the Chamber of Secrets which no-one knew about for centuries, in the hope that an heir would one day open it and unleash the Basilisk within to purge the school of muggle-born students. Each founder brought their own thing to the school - Gryffindor brought the Sorting Hat , Slytherin the Chamber of Secrets, Ravenclaw the location and name , and Hufflepuff brought house-elves to the school. School Life Letters Acceptance At the age of 11, an acceptance letter was sent to a child that had proven magical talent. If they were raised in the wizarding world and expected to have knowledge of the school, they were sent the letter by owl. If they were Muggle-born, the school sent a member of staff to explain it to the child and their family. It's unknown how, but the school knew when the child had not gotten their letter, and kept sending letters until they finally got it. The school could track them if they go from place to place. Letters The acceptance letter was in two parts, one confirming their acceptance and the second naming every book and other equipment they needed to bring for their first year. The student needed to purchase the uniform, books and equipment in order to begin education. The uniform included black robes, a black, plain pointed hat for day wear, a pair of protective gloves and a winter cloak. From the second to the seventh and final year, every student was sent a letter part-way through every summer to tell the student what new books they needed to purchase for that year. It happened because they had to study new, advanced levels of topics in their subjects (and in the third year, have to take at least two new subjects). Schedule The new school year started on 1 September. The students would take the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross to Hogsmeade Station at eleven until evening. The first year students would follow the Keeper of Keys to magical boats which carried them over the lake to the underground cavern, where one of the teachers would take them to the Entrance Hall. The other students would take carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the main entrance and gather in the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the Start-of-Term Feast. They would watch the first year students be sorted into one of the fours houses and when they were each placed, they would eat food and then head to bed. The first year students would be led to their house room by the prefects to find their trunks in their rooms. The main eating location was the Great Hall but the school provided snacks in the common rooms including bread and crumpets. The next day, unless it was the weekend, classes would begin. The class schedules were then handed out but students in year six would only be given their schedule once they had talked to their Head of House, who finds out what their choices for N.E.W.T. level study were and whether they achieved the O.W.L. needed to continue the subject. From October, there were weekends where third year and above students could walk to the nearby village of Hogsmeade for the day. They could spend Christmas and Easter at home but there would be a feast on the day for those who stayed at the school and gave their names prior to the end of that term. There was the Hallo'ween Feast every year which the entire school could attend. From the second week of school, Quidditch try-outs for the house team and flying class for the first year students took place. In early June, every year takes exams for every subject. These exams will be of vital higher importance in the fifth and seventh year, because they will take the O.W.L. and then N.E.W.T exams which will have an impact both on the continuation of their education from sixth year, whether they graduate in the seventh year and whether they have the grades they needed for the job they wanted. In the sixth year, they may pay in order to learn Apparition. There were three terms: September to December, January to April and then April or May to June. The school was decorated for the holidays. Exams were held in early June. The seventh year students will have a special feast on their final day of school. The End-of-Year Feast was held. The summer holidays then begin. The students get given notes prior to going home for the summer to tell them they should not use magic at home. Subjects There are seven core subjects every student had to take from the beginning of education and continue to O.W.L. level. By the third year, the student selected at least another two subjects to add to the original seven. When they begin their sixth year of education, they may drop or continue any of the subjects they achieved a pass grade for in their O.W.L.s, for study at the optional N.E.W.T level. The grading for homework could be a percentage, or merely either pass and fail. For the O.W.L. or N.E.W.T level homework and exams, there was a special grading system: * O for Outstanding - an immediate acceptance for N.E.W.T. level. * E for Exceeds Expectations - usually high enough to continue to N.E.W.T level. * A for Acceptable - the grade at O.W.L. level may prevent the student from continuing the subject at N.E.W.T level. * P for Poor - the subject could be retaken if P was achieved. * D for Dreadful - the student may not receive any credit for the achieving the grade. * T for Troll - a fail with no credit and no acceptance to study the subject at N.E.W.T. level. also probably no acceptance to study other subjects even if they achieved a higher grade for that at O.W.L. level if there are more than one subject with the grade T. The following subjects were optional to take in the student's part time, and were not part of the O.W.L. or N.E.W.T exams. Houses Each student takes the Sorting Ceremony in their first year. The Sorting Hat sung about the founding of the school and each of the houses. Then they were awarded points for good achievements and deducted points for broken rules throughout the school year. The house that had the highest number of points at the end of year was awarded the House Cup. The house of the student was their family. They have the same common room and take classes together at least for the first 3 years and they have their own Quidditch team for Inter-House Quidditch. Gryffindor Founded by Godric Gryffindor, students in this house have courage, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (or Nearly Headless Nick) was the House ghost and the colours were scarlet and gold. The common room was found in the Gryffindor Tower. The entrance to the common room was on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of the Fat Lady. In order to get into the common room, the students needed to say the correct password. Hufflepuff Founded by Helga Hufflepuff, students in this house prize loyalty, patience, hard work, fair-play, honesty, and tolerance. The Fat Friar was the House ghost and the colours were yellow and black. The common room was found in the Hufflepuff Basement. To enter the common room that was found by the Hogwarts kitchen, students needed to tap a fake barrel in the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff." It was the only common room to have a way to keep students from other houses out and that was by dumping vinegar on them. Ravenclaw Founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, students in this house prize intelligence, wit, cleverness, creativity and wisdom. Helena Ravenclaw (or the Grey Lady) was the House ghost and the colours were blue and bronze. The common room was found in the Ravenclaw Tower. It was in a high tower, and the interior was decorated with blue and bronze. To enter, the student needed to answer a riddle from an eagle door knocker. Slytherin Founded by Salazar Slytherin, students in this house had ambition, leadership, cunning, determination, and resourcefulness. The Bloody Baron was the House ghost and the colours were green and silver. The common room was found in the Slytherin Dungeon and it was hidden behind a stone wall which needed a password. Student life The school had a number of rules including: students were not given permission to use magic in the corridors between lessons and the Forbidden Forest was out-of-bounds. It was also possible that a room or corridor was out-of-bounds in certain years for reasons that might not be given to the students. Every student could earn or lose their House points and the team that had more points by the End-of-Term Feast was awarded the House Cup. Also, the Quidditch team that were top of the Inter-House Quidditch table was awarded the Quidditch Cup. The school had a number of extra-curricular clubs. The popular sport of Inter-House Quidditch Cup took place throughout every school year. The Head of House selected the new Quidditch Captain for the house team and the Captain selected the students to be part of the team in Quidditch try-outs which took place in the second week of September. In the fifth year, two students from each house were selected to be Prefects. They would be sent a letter in the summer. In the seventh year, two students from each house were selected to be Head Boy and Girl. They had permission to give or take House points. Any special achievements including Special Services to the School was given when needed. School song The school song was sung in the tune that the student wanted and they sung the song in their own, favourite way at the same time. The Headteacher was the one who called for it be sung, which it was at the Start-of-Term Feast in the 1991-1992 school year. They used their wand to create a golden ribbon which rose high above the tables and changed into lyrics. The lyrics were : Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot. Staff The Headteacher appoints the Deputy Headteacher and the staff. There was the school board who appointed the Headteacher. The teachers could be Head of House if they wanted. The Deputy Headteacher carried out admin and sent acceptance letters which they sign. The kitchen was run by house-elves. There was one Matron of the Hospital Wing who overlooked nurses. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds kept an eye on letting people in and out of the school, and there was one Caretaker. Ghosts There were at least twenty ghosts at Hogwarts who were treated with affection by the school, and students were happy to hear them reminisce about the same old events from their lives. They joined the students in the Great Hall and would appear in the school everyday. There were four house ghosts, one trickster poltergeist and even a teacher, Professor Binns. Portraits There were many magical portraits of notable people, placed around the school which could interact with students and staff. The painting will be made while the subject was living, and they use enchantments to make them act, teaching the painting their favourite phrases and part of their character. However they were basic paintings, and could never have a proper in-depth talk with anyone. There were paintings taught over time to interact properly with the living. For example, every Headteacher would have their painting made early, keeping it under lock and key and teaching it to act and think like them properly, and of their knowledge, which could be shared with future Headteachers. Notable events Opening of the Chamber of Secrets In 1942, Tom Riddle found the Chamber of Secrets. Tom was the Heir of Slytherin and he opened the Chamber in the hope of living up to Slytherin's dream. Albus Dumbledore never trusted Tom and knew he was responsible. However the Headteacher of the time, Armando Dippet liked Tom and would not accept he was part of it. In 1943, Myrtle Warren was killed by the creature and the Ministry of Magic wanted to shut the school down. Tom was unhappy about that because he hated the Muggle world he came from and Hogwarts was Tom's true home. He then framed Rubeus Hagrid for opening the Chamber. Hagrid was expelled and Tom received an award for Special Services to the School. Dumbledore continued to think Tom was responsible, and when he became Headteacher he let Hagrid live nearby and work at the school. In 1992, the Chamber was opened again by Ginny Weasley who was possessed the Diary of Tom Riddle. Harry Potter later found the Chamber, and revealed the truth about Hagrid's innocence. The Philosopher's Stone In the 1991-1992 school year, Dumbledore put the Philosopher's Stone in the underground chambers guarded by Fluffy and other defences. The Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and they attempted twice to steal it. The second time, they nearly succeeded, but Harry Potter intervened and Voldemort abandoned Quirrell. The Stone was then destroyed. The Triwizard Tournament The Triwizard Tournament was held between Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons Academy and Durmstrang for many centuries until too many students were killed and the tournament was to be forever cancelled. However in 1994, the tournament was held again in the hope the new rules and improved security would work well enough. Voldemort took the tournament to be an opportunity to trick Harry and lead him to Little Hangleton graveyard. Barty Crouch Jr pretended to be the ex-Auror and new teacher Professor Moody for an entire year. He placed Harry's name in the tournament and then made the portkey Triwizard Cup lead to the graveyard. Unfortunately, Cedric Diggory joined Harry in the hope of sharing the winnings with Harry and he was killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. Harry later fled. Battle of Hogwarts In June 1997, Death Eaters found a way into the Auror defended school and Albus Dumbledore was killed. The next year of education was led by Death Eaters until 2 May 1998. Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts to find the final Horcruxes and Voldemort led the Death Eaters there. The Battle of Hogwarts was fought and the school was damaged. Harry defeated Voldemort in a duel which took place in the Great Hall. The school later repaired itself and normal school life continued. Many students who were then in their final year of education, returned for the next school year to complete their education. Behind the scenes * Years prior to spring 1992, Hogwarts School used to punish students not by giving them detention, but using punishments including: hanging them by their wrists from the ceiling for a few days. Filch kept the chains in case they were ever needed again. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding world schools